omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Shishi
|-|Shishi= |-|Full Body= Character Synopsis Shishi 'is an elusive assassin of a clan that lives underground, hidden away from the rest of the world. She is a silent person, whose emotions on her face could not be read that easily because she rarely ever expresses them. However, she is very serious, being one of the elite assassins in her clan, for having never failed a mission. When she was hunting, she found a younger Reed training alone in an area where their hideout was near, watching him closely attack inanimate dummies for his practice. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'Gacha World '''Name: '''Shishi '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Mid-Late 20s (Was much older than Reed when she trained him, who was practially a teen at the time) '''Classification: '''Assassin, Clan Member '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Her official lore states that she has extensive training in martial arts), Stealthy Mastery (Stated to be so good an assassin that no sound is made when she targets someone), Weapon Mastery (Shishi has mastery over virtually any weapon she comes across due to intense training), Darkness Manipulation (Her atttacks are infused with dark attributes due to being a Darkness Unit), Soul Manipulation, Ressurection (Stated to have the power to control "Phantoms", of which are souls and he's capable of ressurecting the foes that his opponents have faced), Intangibility (Demons are capable of taking the forms of flames and gaining a intangible form), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Scaling off other Gacha Summoners, who can come back after having been erased by Creator Luni), The Corruption, Conceptual Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Wields "Corruption", which a concept that encompasses negative emotion and destruction. Capable of manipulating nothingness, such as creating voids). Resistance to Light Manipulation and Elemental Abilities such as Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Wind Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Shishi is stated to have been the one who trained Avenger Reed on their powers and the same demon that Avenger Reed is powered by is the same one Shishi draws power upon. The same demon gave Reed the power to assist Gacha Summoner in his defeat of Creator Luni) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Scaling off Avenger Reed, who can up with Creator Luni, who is a creator, whom of which are who exists outside of standard Space and Time and view Time non-linearly) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Draws power upon the same fire demon who gave Avenger Reed the same power to deal damage to Creator Luni) 'Durability: Multiversal+ '(Due to being empowered by the same fire demon Avenger Reed is one with, she should be capable of enduring attacks from Creator Luni herself) 'Stamina: Very High ' 'Range: 'Extended Melee Range with melee attacks and Magic. 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Shishi is a tactical genius, being considered the greatest assassin in Gachaverse as a whole. Shishi has extension knowledge in martial arts, stealth and almost any type of weapon due to her time spent in her mysterious clan. Trained Reed and everything he knows comes from Shishi in some way) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Two Darkness Blades '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Critical Point: '''Shishi stealthy attacks a single enemy, doing Dark damage and delaying all enemy through paralyzing them *'High Risk: Increases Shishi's crit rate and dodge rate to increase by 15%, Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Martial Artist Category:Stealth Masters Category:Spies Category:Leaders Category:Weapons Master Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:The Corruption Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Regenerators Category:Void Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 2